


Is she seriously all over my camera roll, when did I lose control of my life

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Misaki wakes up too early and swears a lot about being so in love with her girlfriend. Kaoru does make a lot of people swear





	Is she seriously all over my camera roll, when did I lose control of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Misaki is trans and gay and needs more sleep, oh god

Misaki checked her phone, illuminating her room in its gross light. 6:12. Why exactly was she awake? She had late nights basically every day and she was always working, too. Really could have used more than four hours of sleep.

Misaki turned around once and, finding the position uncomfortable, turned around again. Her eyes were so heavy. At least today she didn’t have to wake up with an erection. That always kinda sucked. Yeah, she had spent most evenings last week with Kaoru, so…. At this point their families had to suspect something, right?

Rubbing her eyes, Misaki sighed. Falling for Kaoru was simultaneously the lowest and highest point of her life. When you cut through all the bullshit, Kaoru treated her so well. And she was hot. Like seriously. The whole prince thing? Probably not the biggest reason for her popularity.

The light of her phone blinded her again and she pulled up her album. She’d ended up in a lot of photos with her band mates, sometimes even without the costume. There was a huge failed close-up selfie of Kokoro, one or two pictures of Rimi too, but mostly it was Kaoru. A couple shots Misaki had sneaked past her, a handful of Kaoru’s selfies, about a dozen selfies of Misaki with Kaoru. She was so pretty, god, but more surprisingly, Misaki looked so happy?? Even, or especially, that one time they’d somehow ended up on a date at the amusement park. Just as Misaki took the shot Kaoru kissed her. You could see it all over Misaki’s face. And Kaoru’s was just gorgeous.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. It was bad. She’d never expected she’d be so embarrassingly in love. And with Kaoru too. That utter dork. Really, Misaki just wished Kaoru were here with her, holding her in her arms and whispering sweet nothings.

Slapping her face, Misaki got up to open the curtains. Bright enough. She didn’t have morning practice with the tennis club today, but as luck would have it, the drama club had decided to meet up early to do some readings. Maybe Kaoru was already up? But it would be early for her too, considering the last message they’d send each other was at around 1 AM. Misaki pulled up Kaoru’s details on her phone and, swearing at herself under her breath, pressed call.

The phone rang for half a minute until Kaoru picked up. “Misaki, good morning, my dear.” Her voice had that relaxed quality it always had when Kaoru’d just woken up. It made Misaki’s brain melt, to be honest. She couldn’t believe her luck, getting to wake up with Kaoru this often. “What can I do for you?”

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“If you had it would be a worthy sacrifice to talk to my princess.”

Fuuuuuuuck. The thing about Kaoru’s prince bullshit was it was actually super potent when it was directed only at you and delivered with so much sincerity and affection and delight and that low sleepy Kaoru voice. Fuck.

“I, I just wanted to hear your voice….” God. Terrible. Just awful.

“And I’ll gladly offer it to you. It’s quite early for you, is it not? I remember you had the opportunity to sleep longer today.”

Unfortunately for Misaki, while Kaoru was a huge dumbass, she was also attentive and surprisingly sharp in certain contexts. “Yeah, I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep and I was thinking about you, so….”

A kind of hitched breath made its way over the phone. Why was Kaoru so cute! “I, I see. Well, if you happen to be awake already… would you do me the honor and grace me with your presence at school? And perhaps… with a kiss, f-for good luck?”

“Sure, I’ll be there.” You could absolutely hear the grin in Misaki’s voice. Getting up this early suddenly sounded like the best thing to happen all week. Well, only because it was Tuesday and she hadn’t had much time with Kaoru the day before, but still.

“Thank you. I fear I need to hang up now, but I am dying to see you, my love”

Fuuuuuuuuuck. It was so cheeeeesy. But it worked its magic. “Same here….”

The call cut, Misaki fell face first back into bed. Terrible. The best. She caught a faint whiff of Kaoru on her pillow and it made everything worse. At this point, who knew if she was imagining it or not.

If Misaki wore that hair clip Kaoru had bought her a while back, the really adorable one, she’d love that, right? A bit much for school, but after all of that it seemed appropriate. Fuck. She needed to go brush her teeth. While not thinking about that time Kaoru offered to brush her teeth for her. Too late. Fuck. She should have said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events, which is to say sleep issues and thinking about girls kissing, thanks


End file.
